Trunks's Dad
by Dark Shedevil
Summary: Back by unpopular demand, yet another song dedicated to everyone's favorite meanie, VEGETA! I asked Fountains Of Wayne if I can borrow their song "Stacy's Mom" but they still haven't responded. So you know what that means... IT'S SONG TIME!


-Trunks's Dad-

**_Author's Notes:_** Back by unpopular demand, its yet another song describing Vegeta. If you think he's sexy raise your hand. (Everyone except a girl raised her hand.) Well then that's just utterly impossible. So let me fix this problem. (Shoots the girl who didn't raise her hand.) Anyone else? I thought so. But anyways while I was listening to Fountains Of Wayne's song entitled "Stacy's Mom" I decided to make another song dedicated to the Prince of all Sayians, VEGETA!!! He's just sooo damn sexy, it's no wonder why he's the coolest. So here it is enjoy everyone!

**_Disclaimer_**: No I don't own this song. So let me explain it professionally. The song "Stacy's Mom" is the property of the artist "Fountains Of Wayne, and is only to be discussed in part or in whole with it's creator, Fountains Of Wayne. Duplication of this song or the own I wrote is punishable by law. Restrictions apply. Results may vary. So to sum it all up, I don't own jack.

**_Chapter 1:_** Trunks's Dad

Trunks's Dad, has got it goin on

Trunks's Dad, has got it goin on

Trunks's Dad, has got it goin on

Trunks's Dad, has got it goin on

---------

Trunks can I come over, After school (after school)

We can hang around, or just chill and just be cool (Just be cool)

Did your dad get back, from defeating Cell (defeating Cell)

Is he there?, Or he doing Bulma and won't kiss and tell (kiss and tell) [But if he did kiss and tell wouldn't DBZ be like rated R? My thoughts exactly.]

You know I'm not the little girl

That I used to be

I'm all grown up

Now baka can't you see!

--------

(Chorus)

Trunks's Dad, has got it goin on

He's all I want, and I've waited for so long

Trunks just can't ya see? you're just not the guy for me

I know it might be wrong but,

I'm in love with Trunks's Dad

----------

Trunks's Dad, has got it goin on

Trunks's Dad, has got it goin on

----------

Trunks do you remember , when I mowed your lawn (mowed your lawn) 

Your dad came out, With just a tiny towel on (tiny towel on)

I could tell He liked me, From the way he stared (way he stared)

But later on he kicked my ass over there (ass over there) [Author's rubs her butt. "And it still hurts too."]

----------

And I know that you think it's just a fantasy

But since your mom walked out

your dad could use a gal like me

Trunks's Dad, has got it goin on 

He's all I want, and I've waited for so long

Trunks just can't ya see? you're just not the guy for me

I know it might be wrong but,

I'm in love with Trunks's Dad

-----------

Trunks's Dad has got it goin on (He's got it goin on)

He's all I want and I've waited for so long

Trunks can't ya see, You're just not the guy for me

I know it might be wrong, I'm in love with-

Trunks's Dad, ah-oh-ah-oh 

I'm in love with-

Trunks's Dad, ah-oh-ah-oh

----------

Wait a minute

Trunks can't ya see?

You're just not the guy for me

I know it might be wrong but

I'm in love with Trunks's Dad

**_Dark Shedevil:_** Well what do you think you guys?

Over there in a judging corner is Trunks (Paula) The Great Sayaman (Randy) and Vegeta (Simon). [A/N: Come on people it's an American idol thing. Just play along.]

_**Trunks:**_ I think it was awesome. (Stands up) TOUCHDOWN!

_**Dark Shedevil:**_ O.0, Okay…

**_The Great Sayaman:_** I think it was good, of course nothing like Videl. (Goes back eating.)

_**Dark Shedevil:**_ -.-, Whatever. (Now I turn my attention to the ever-so-sexy Vegeta. Who appears to be sleeping. Maybe he just thinks I was too good?)

**_Vegeta:_** (The Great Sayaman shakes his shoulders.) Huh? What? Oh yeah. I think it sucks.

_**Dark Shedevil:**_ WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?

**_Vegeta:_** (Cocky British voice.) Yeah I think it sucks. Even the stupid Baka Goku can sing better than you, and he got a zero on the karaoke contest, and plus he sucks, but not as much as you.

**_The Great Sayaman:_** Hey! He's my dad. (Goes back to eating.)

**_Trunks:_** You suck at judging dad!

**_Vegeta:_** What did you say boy? HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS?!?!

**_Trunks:_** Aren't you a little old to be prince?

**_Vegeta:_** (Mumbles) Dumb little brat.

**_Trunks:_** What did you call me?!

**_Vegeta:_** Dumb Little &$&$#& Brat.

**_Trunks:_** (Eyes now went bloodshot.) YOU &%&%(&(&%(&%(&%(&%(&%(&%((%(%!!!!!

_**Vegeta:**_ Oh yeah, how about you stupid &%&%&$&$% who brings &&(&( every freaking night. And &%&%&%%& a lot too.

_**Trunks:**_ (Gasp!) I told you not to tell anyone…

**_The Great Sayaman:_** (Leans back) Everyone knew Trunks. (Goes back eating.)

_**Trunks:**_ (Crying.) I've been shamed by my own father. I can't show my face. (Puts a paper bag over his face.)

**_Vegeta:_** Well whatever.

**_Trunks:_** (Goes crazy!) I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU ALL! KAMAHAMHEA!

**_Dark Shedevil:_** He's gone crazy he's gonna blow.

Both Vegeta and The Great Sayaman Shrugs: Mehh…

(The place blows up as Dark Shedevil runs out of the building and does an movie-action style jump out the door.)

**_Dark Shedevil:_** Whew! That was close. (Dusts off her shoulders.) If you're feeling like a pimp go brush your shoulders off.

(Then all of a sudden a car come by and hits Dark Shedevil leading her screaming into outer space.)

**_Goku:_** Umm… Sorry about that pretty lady.

**_Chichi:_** What was that Goku?

**_Goku:_** Nothing dear. (Goes back to drives insanely.)

**THE END… OR IS IT?**

****

**_Author's Notes: _**I know this is a songfic, but I just couldn't resist. Well anyways hope you guys liked it, and don't worry this ain't the last songfic I'll be making for Vegeta. So stop whatever the hell you're doing and review my story.


End file.
